In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone. Such an increase in wireless traffic implies more demand and less radio resource availability, which likely leads to the degradation of the wireless network performance.
Operators of wireless networks generally use success rate key performance indicators (KPIs) to measure the performance in their wireless networks. However, such KPIs are generally only based on the ratio of “the number of successful responses to attempts requests” divided by “the number of attempts.” Thus, current KPIs do not fully capture other factors, such as, for example, initial registration and refresh registrations, that reflect the “health” or quality of the wireless network related to providing services and retaining subscribers on the wireless network once the subscribers have initially registered with the network for receiving services from the wireless network.